I am No one
by ThrowUpGuts
Summary: Canada is tired of always being ignored and when even his brother doesn't see him anymore he feels like just giving up. Rated T for cutting/suicide. Character death.


**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction I've ever written! I decided to put it up while Im writing chapter two of ****_Fat Fat Fat.  
_****This one is a little rewritten from when I first posted it on my deviantArt account.  
By the way, keep in mind that Im dyslectic and English isn't my first language. May be some grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction page, so I thinks its pretty obvious that I dont own anything. Like srsly? Do I even have to mention that?**

* * *

_"France, France!" Canada ran towards France with a little polar bear in his arms. _  
_France looked behind him and saw the young Canada. He smiled. _  
_"Who are you, mon chere?" _  
_Canada stopped. He looked at France. The man who had taken care of him and cared about him._  
_He saw him walk away from him._  
_"FRANCE! Wait for me!"_

Canada sat up. It had been one of those terrible nightmares he had started to get. He looked at the clock. It was almost ten.  
The meeting! Im late! The nation threw on some clothes and took a piece of bread.  
'_I don't want to wake Kumajiro up... I let him sleep until I get home._'  
Canada locked the door and then ran to the meeting. '_What if they get angry at me because I overslept!_' Canada slowed down. He looked down at the grounds while he walked. '_I don't think that they'll be angry at me... They've probably forgotten me... As always..._'  
He was right. They didn't even notice him when he walked into the meeting room. Not even America noticed him. His brother, who always had seen him.  
Canada sat down in a corner. He had actually hoped that they had gotten angry at him for being late, but of course, why would they. They had never been it before.  
'_Why do I even live? Im the same as dead anyway. No. More like I've never existed._'  
France and England started to fight and threat each other about starting another war, one of the Italian brothers started to sing and Germany started to yell at everyone. They decided to take a break. While everyone talked with each other, Canada sat in the corner and watched everyone.  
'Why am I even here... I better head home in-' The much larger Russia sat himself on Canada, unknowing that the canadian even was there. Canada wasn't strong enough to push him away. He was lucky that Russia saw one of the Baltic's and decided to go and torture him instead. Canada stood up so he wouldn't be crushed by the Russian again.  
He started to walk towards the door. He didn't want to stay there anymore.  
"Hey." England walked up to Canada. Canada felt some hope in his chest. "America, I want to talk with you for a second."  
'_Of course_' Canada's hope vanished and turned into disappointment. " Sorry England, but I-I'm not America... I'm Canada..."  
When Canada said that England walked away like he hadn't even seen Canada.

It started to rain. Canada didn't even care, why would he. He was nothing, useless. He put the key in the door and opened it.  
"Kumajiro, I'm home..."  
The little polar bear crawled over to him. Canada picked him up. "Who are you?"  
Canada became silent.  
'_Who am I? Am I actually anyone? No one can see me, no one notices me._'  
After a while He answered. "Im no one..." It hurt to say it, but It was the only thing that seemed logic for him. He put down the bear on the floor again and walked towards the kitchen. Took a knife from the bench, walked up to the bathroom. For every step he took he heard the words 'No one' in his head.  
He entered the bathroom slowly. Closed the door behind him. He sat down next to the bathtub.  
"I'm no one, have always been... And will always be." He said and placed the knife on his wrist. "I am no one."

* * *

It was a sunny day. America had decided to go and say hi to Canada, it was a long time since he last time saw him. He hadn't even seen him at the meeting the other day, and Canada always went to the meetings. The great nation knocked on the canadian's door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer.  
"Hey! Canada! You home? It's me, America!" Still no answer. America felt on the door. It was open. "Canada?"  
America saw Canada's polar bear that he always carried with him crawl towards him. The bear just stared at America, and then started to walk up the stairs. America went after him. They stopped in front of the bathroom door. America felt on the door. It was locked.  
"Canada, you in there?" He asked and knocked on the door. He still got no answer.  
"He is Canada. He is Canada. He is Canada." Kumajiro started to repeat.  
America looked confused at the bear. Of course he knew that Canada was Canada.  
"Canada, do you know why your pet is saying that you're Canada?" He still got no answer. The america started to get worried. "If you wont answer, I'll be forced to kick in the door."  
"He is Canada. He is Canada." Kumajiro didn't stop.  
America decided to force the door open. He threw himself at the door a couple of times until he heard a cracking sound. He lifted away the broken door from its hinges and walked into the bathroom. He was hit with the smell of blood.  
"Cana-" He wasn't even able to finish the name of his brother. What he saw was terrible.

Canada was lying in the .

* * *

**Well, that was a nice story! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
